Axel turn into young boy?
by VampireLady92
Summary: He turn into a teenage boy without his memories and acting shy in innocent cuties! Saix and Xemnas will be his babysitting about Lea? Or They trying not be pervert and flirt with adult Axel all times? Roxas try protect Lea because he's overprotective brother? Yaoi! Organization guys x Axel, Or Young Lea!


The Sciences of Black coat checked it from his laboratory when he made new potion about something he didn't know yet when he created it by mistake because he was half sleep head for pick wrong one, but he want to try it for on someone he hate it...

Vexen thinks about something in his mind and staring at the bottle of potion look weird color purple or something? He walk to the kitchen rooms and put potion in the cups of coffees when someone can thirsty in sometimes before he left it, but he peeking at the cups of coffee on the tables for a whiles later... Someone entered it was Axel Number VIII Assassin/Furry of Dancing for loyal the dog of Organization was their favorites! That wasn't good idea! The Leader of Superior will be pissed off at someone find it!

Axel yawns loudly when he smell it from something about coffee "Hmm.. It's smell like vanilla cream and coffee dark mild... Look like someone left it for missions or something forget. Maybe Saix made it form me." He pick the cup and drank it just now!

Vexen shock in widen eyes when he was about stopped him because he was too late...

Something pop in somewhere somkes when them can hear it

The Luna male snapped in surprised it from sounds "Is it that idiot Sciences did trouble again for something?"

The Leader sighs as look around from his beloved heart moon getting full but it wasn't fully so much yet "Let's go to see what happened, Saix. But, Why do I have a bad weird feeling about something?"

Saix look around at himself in confused about his questions he don't understand it before he summons Dusk to find something who did trouble from Vexen "What do you mean, Lord Xemnas?"

He shake his head and sighs it "Nothing, Number VII. Let's go."

Five minute later when The Dusk showed them found it was in the kitchen rooms before Dusk pinned the Sciences on the grounds, but some child wear big coat as red hair spiked and greens eyes look innocent in confused

Saix shock in widen eyes as recognized him was a child boy about 13 or 14 years old where his human form met him wasn't 16 yet! "Axel?! What's happened to you?!" He runs to the teen boy not understand it before he was hiding the under table and whined it

Lea look scared as whimpers in fears, but he don't know about all guys and monster when he was just woke up! "W-who are you! W-where I am? W-who is A-axel? W-why D-don't I remember?"

Xemnas glared at the Sciences gulps hard at his trouble "Explain me, Number IV. NOW. What. Happened. To. Him?" He spoke in deep tones to creepy sounds make Vexen shiver in fears

He gulped it for want escape it, but he didn't move it by the Dusk follow his order because he tired order back to the Dusk don't do it "I... I did mistake it when I was half sleep head what I did picked wrong one to create potion has something weird because I fall slept... when I woke it as I was thinking about something for use on the coffee for someone can drink it, but I forget about Axel's wake in early morning or some time... I tired stopped him when he drank... he... he turn into teen without memories... I guess so?"

He getting pissed off just now and shouted in roar louder "WHAT?! YOU ARE AN IDIOT SCIENCES FOR USING SOMEONE WAS MISTAKE WHEN YOU FORGET ABOUT AXEL IS LEADER OF ASSASSIN AND ENFORCER FOR PROTECT US FROM THE HEARTLESS WHEN HE WATCHED OUTSIDE, NOW WE HAVE NOTHING FOR WATCH OUTSIDE! YOU HAVE MAJOR MISSIONS FOR NEXT MONTHS TO TWILIGHT TOWN IN ONE MONTHS!"

Vexen shock in widen eyes as knew that was so trouble just now... because he never get full sleep, eating, drink... for one months now "Yes, Superiors."

Saix trying talk to his best friend and spoke in soft tones he remembered when he was teenage "Come one, Axel. Trust me.. I know about everything all from you when we were together as kids."

Lea whined it but feel like he knows about him " Y-you re-really sure y-you know me?" He whispers in shy tones to give Saix have attack hearts from his cutie shy 'I... I don't remember it when he was shy so much before I met him!' "Yes, I'm sure." He smiles in fake acting front of teen boy

Xemnas staring at them as thinking about something, but hide his nosebleed 'I don't remember it when that boy was shy in nine years ago before he wasn't shy front of us, but I think he was with Saix when he wasn't shy... Hmm... But... he is really cutie innocent boy giving us have attack hearts! I want to hug him badly! '

Lea shows his smiles sweetly at them and hold the Luna's hand tightly "Thank you, Big brother! I feel better a lots so much!"

Saix and Xemnas have a lot much bleeding flew like airplane from their nose, but their images tricked the minds when they try their best to not be pervert do it from the angel boy with red hair

Saix cough in amen and smiles softly "That's good. My name is Saix, and That is Lord X-"

He smirked it as long nose for lies "Call me Big brother, Little Flames."

The Luna glared it and knew his lies "Big brother? No, I'm better than you. "

The Superior glared it same times "No, I know you are bad mood when you talk to everyone all times and shouted at him many times. I treat him nice for flirting~ because I give my lollipop so much to him~" He smirked it

He growled it as know what he means words "He isn't your flirty for your lollipop because he is thin skinny so much! I want him with me from here when you were tired stalker him for you wanted it! He's mine and my best friend than you!"

He growled it as his head on his forehead "He's mine and trying make him be my lover than you! I know you will never make him be your lover! You can't stop it because I'm a leader!"

Lea whined it as show tears down on his cheeks "B-big brother... D-don't f-fight e-each... b-because y-you are r-really scary... I... I don't un-understand w-what you talking a-about..."

They frozen in surprised as forget about the teenage boy with fears what they fight each front of young teen boy after they apologize for their mistake about something play for silly fight to make Lea understand it

Saix look down at the teen boy "Lea, How are old you? I think you look about 13 or 14 years old.."

He shake his head and look up at them "No, I'm 12 years old, but soon I'll be 13 in next October 8. "

Xemnas nodded it as remember that calendar about six month more where he turn 13 years old "Thank you, but we need someone who watch at Little Flames. he cannot fight by alone. I'm worried about him more than dangerous."

He nodded it as think but he don't want to think about his emery Roxas can watch at his Lea everyday, but he have an ideas "Why don't we been watch at him in here everyday? You know we don't go outside because we were really busy. right?"

Xemnas sighed it "I guess you right. We are babysitting for watch at Lea everyday now."

Lea pouty with cute face and act anger "I don't need you watch at me, Big brother! I'll be fine someday as I can care take of myself! I'm a big boy now!"

Saix and Xemnas hide their laugh because they loves seeing Lea acting cute in anger so much "Ok ok, we trust you, Lea. But We will watch at you when you play yourself in here, don't go outside. That's very dangerous. Ok?"

Teen boy smiles sweetly as nodded it "Okay!" He runs away from them as have fun for learn where the ways from them

* * *

 _Axel turn into teen boy without his memory when he don't met Isa where he was 16 years old, but Isa didn't know Lea was shy boy so much. Maybe I'll see it what I doing. Sorry for grammar english!_

Reviews?


End file.
